Halloween Forever!
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: halloween is coming and Domino High school is having a school dance! Will Seto go to the school dance and admit his true feelings for Joey? Or will halloween will be ruined for him? (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Yugioh: Halloween Forever!

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's my new story...

"Seto! Big brother! come with me to the store!" Mokuba Kaiba cried as he ran into his brother's office which he was working hard on the computer, "Mokuba, can't you see that I'm busy now? Why won't we just go next time?" Seto asked. Mokuba pouted, "but Seto! It's almost Halloween again!" Mokuba cried excitedly, "Halloween for hyper people who just wants to get candies," Seto replied angrily. "Augh! Please Seto? You said you would!" Mokuba cried, Seto looked at him shocked.

"I never said that I would help or go trick-or-treating!" Seto cried surprised, Mokuba laughed. "Yes you did," he said as he took out a small tape recorder. "Mokuba, what is that?" Seto asked pointing at the tape recorder, "something I did last year before Halloween," Mokuba explained as he pressed the play button. Please Seto? Can't we do it this year? Mokuba's voice was heard from the tape, no! Why won't we just do it next year? I'll have time, Seto's voice said.

Seto looked at Mokuba who just smirked, all right than big brother! You promised! Mokuba said. Yes, now go! I'm busy working on this duel disk! Seto said angrily as the tape ended, "I can not believe you!" Seto cried looking angry at Mokuba. "Hey, it was proof evidence of what I needed," Mokuba said smiling. Seto groaned, "fine. But it will be only two hours for trick-or-treating," he said unhappily, "all right! Thanks big brother!" Mokuba cried as he hugged him.

Seto looked at the calender and almost choked on the date, "Mokuba! It's only the fourth! Halloween isn't coming till twenty-seven more days!" Seto cried. Mokuba laughed nervously, "I know, but I just wanted to see if you'll remember our promise," he said. "Apparently I did Mokuba, I'll shop with you tomorrow, how about that?" Seto asked, Mokuba smiled. "Ok! I just need to see what kind of costume you and I are gonna wear," Mokuba said.

"I'm not dressing up!" Seto cried angrily, "but you have to! Don't you have a school dance on the day of Halloween if it's on a weekend? That's a Saturday this year and your dance is at eight o'clock till midnight!" Mokuba explained, "not going, not dressing up," Seto replied angrily. "Oh, you will Seto..." Mokuba said as he went to the drawers, "what are you doing?" Seto asked surprised. "Lookie what I've got," Mokuba said holding up his duel monsters deck.

"Put that down!" Seto cried angrily, "maybe I won't. Unless you promise," Mokuba said angrily. Seto sighed, "fine," he said as he sat down again. Mokuba nodded, "2:09 in the afternoon on a Saturday afternoon. Seto just said ok to the promise and will take me trick-or-treating," Mokuba said to the tape recorder. "Go before I changed my mind!" Seto cried as Mokuba ran off to his room carrying Seto's deck with him, this was going to be a long month..

TBC...

Me: how was it?

Yami: good so far

Me: i know it's early, but why not?

Seto: oh boy

Mokuba: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tristan: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	2. Running Away

Chapter 2- Running Away

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter....

"Slow down Mokuba!" Seto said unhappily as Mokuba dragged Seto inside Domino Mall, "but Seto! The Halloween costumes won't be there anymore," Mokuba whined as Seto sighed. "I highly doubt that Mokuba," he said as the two Kaiba brothers were inside the mall. "Eh Yugi, what are we going to do here now?" A voice asked near them, Seto gasped as he reconized the voice. "We have to help grandpa to get some items for Halloween soon," Yugi replied.

"All right, I just need to get something for my sister than," Joey said as the two friends were coming closer to the two brothers. "Hide here Mokuba!" Seto hissed as he dragged Mokuba to hide behind a wall near the restrooms, "Seto! Why are we hiding from Yugi and Joey?" Mokuba asked unhappily. "Cause they never seen me in the mall and they won't see me now," Seto replied angrily, "hey Yugi? Want to get some sodas?" Joey asked as Yugi sighed.

"Didn't you just drank some before we left?" Yugi asked unhappily, "yea, but a guy gotta drink right? Come on pal, just one," Joey said as he was going to the vending machines that were right beside the two brothers. Please don't come near us, not now! Seto thought quietly to himself, "Yugi, Joey! What brings you two here?" A voice asked near the two friends, they turned around and saw Mai Valentine. "Mokuba, let's go before they see us," Seto said as he dragged Mokuba.

Joey turned around quickly and saw Seto and Mokuba trying to run from them, "hey moneybags! Finally got out from your old technology thing?" Joey asked as Seto scowled at him. (A/N: is that how you spell scowled)? "For your information, it wasn't my idea at all!" Seto replied angrily, "uh huh, it was Mokuba's idea, right?" Joey asked as Seto nodded. "Hey Joey! Wanna come with us to buy Halloween costumes?" Mokuba asked as Seto glared at him angrily.

Joey frowned, "I was going to get something for my sister though," he began but he looked at Mokuba who was giving him the best puppy dog looks he didn't do before to his brother yet. "All right! I'll go, fine with you Yugi?" Joey asked looking back at him, "sure. I have to go to the store anyway," Yugi replied as they said good-bye to Mai. Seto sighed, doesn't matter if I run away from him, I was gonna see him in the store anyway, he thought unhappily.

"Hey Seto, why were we running away from Joey and Yugi?" Mokuba asked suddenly as Joey looked at Seto surprised, "it was nothing Mokuba," Seto replied as he looked away. "Moneybags is probably afraid of me that's probably the reason," Joey said smirking as Seto looked at him angrily, "I don't want anybody seeing me here today puppy," he snapped angrily. "Come on you guys, we are here," Yugi said as they entered the store, "all right. Let's go shopping," Mokuba said excitedly as Seto groaned. Long day this gonna be, he thought unhappily.

TBC...

Me: here yea go!

Yami: didja like it?

Tristan: what about us?

Me: soon

Mokuba: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Seto: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	3. Shopping

chapter 3- Shopping

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Mokuba, why do we have to shop with them?" Seto asked angrily, "aw, come on Seto! You said you were gonna be nice with them," Mokuba replied. "Since when did I say that I was gonna be nice with them?" Seto asked angrily, "oh, after KC Grand Prix was done you wanted to be nice with them," Mokuba said smirking. (A/N: KC Grand Prix is season 4). "Ah, this is what I'm getting for my sister," Joey said showing it to Yugi and Mokuba.

"Your giving her a necklace with a cross on it?" Mokuba asked surprised, "hey, it will keep out the vampires away, if they are really real," Joey said digging out for cash in his pocket. "None of those are real mutt," Seto said angrily as Mokuba glared at him, "uh huh, just like Friday the 13th is bad luck which it's this month!" Joey cried worriedly. Seto sighed, "these decorations should do," Yugi said smiling as he got pumpkins, balloons, plastic ghosts, masks, also a zombie costume for himself.

Joey laughed, "your not really having a party though Yugi," he said as Yugi blushed. "But the cards that we are selling is gonna be on sale," Yugi began, "cool! Can I come?" Mokuba asked excitedly. "Sure, but I think you have to be dressed up in order to get the cards on sale," Yugi replied, "I'm there!" Mokuba cried as he ran to get a ghost costume for himself. "So dog, are you gonna dress up?" Seto asked Joey, "I ain't no dog! For your information, I have other plans on that day," Joey said.

"Like what?" Seto asked, "you know Duke? Well, we are gonna trash his house with paper towels and stuff," Joey said smirking. "You mean you and Tristan gonna trash the better game shop, right?" Seto asked, "hey! Yugi's game shop is way better than his!" Joey cried angrily. "Here yea go Seto! You can dress up as the Dark Magician!" Mokuba cried happily, "Mokie, I'm not dressing up," Seto said as Mokuba pouted.

"Come on, just this time?" He asked pleading with puppy dog looks, "don't give me that look!" Seto cried as Joey laughed. "He got you there moneybags," Joey said smirking, "all right! Just put it down and I'll pay for it!" Seto cried unhappily. "Hey guys, wanna eat lunch with us?" Mokuba asked Yugi and Joey, "hmm, it is nearly lunch time," Joey said looking at the clock. "Come on Joey, your probably starving to death right now, Yugi saiid as everyone laughed except Seto.

"All right, but I have to get to Serenity soon ok? She has to go to a field trip by seven and she's coming back in a week," Joey said unhappily. Yugi nodded, "yea, I also have to help in the Game Shop anyway," he said nodding. "All right! Ready Seto?" Mokuba asked as Seto nodded, "let's get going," Mokuba said as the group went to the food court.

TBC...

Me: here yea go!

Yami: where are the others?

Me: soon enough

Tristan: can't wait till we trash duke's place

duke: if your going to

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

joey: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	4. Lunch

chapter 4- Lunch

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter....

"What are you getting Seto?" Mokuba asked smiling as they were in the food court looking for something to eat, Seto growled. "Let's just hurry up and get outta here, ok?" He asked as Mokuba shrugged, "Joey, you can't eat all that!" Yugi cried surprised. Seto gasped as Joey was holding diff. kind of foods he had seen before, "your gonna eat all that?" He asked surprised. Joey nodded, "yup. Baby back ribs, pizza, steak, chinese food..." Joey said naming all the food he got.

Seto shook his head, "your pathetic," he said as he bought a slice of pizza and a soda. Joey smirked, "yea well, everyone loves me," he said as they sat down. Seto made a face at him, "not everyone," he replied. "Hey guys," a voice said as they turned around and saw Yami and Bakura, "hey love," Yugi said smiling as he got up so Yami could sit down while he sit on his lap. "Hey Bakura, where's Ryou?" Joey asked looking around.

Bakura sighed, "his cleaning the apartment for you guys for a party," he said. "Oh? When's the party?" Yugi asked excitedly, "Sunday morning right after your school dance," Bakura replied. "Can we come?" Mokuba asked, "uh Mokuba, I don't think we have time," Seto began. "Whoa, didn't sure you there big man," Bakura said as Seto glared at him. Mokuba pouted, "aw, your no fun big brother," he said unhappily. "Come on Kaiba, some people are gonna drink at the party," Bakura said smiling.

"I don't drink Bakura," Seto replied angrily, "augh! I gotta go guys!" Joey cried looking at his time. "Now? It's way too early though Joey," Yugi replied, "I know. But I gotta give this to her before she leaves!" Joey cried as he went back to the food court to get some boxes to bring with him to take home. Seto sighed, "I think you should tell him," Yugi said suddenly as Seto looked at him surprised. "What are you talking about?" He asked shocked, "tell him your true feelings bro.," Mokuba said smiling.

Seto shook his head, "I don't love him," he said confident. Bakura smirked, "oh? Than what's with all the teasing and stuff?" Bakura asked as Seto growled. "So, what were you guys talking about?" Joey asked coming back, "nothing much," Yami replied smirking. "Ok, than I'll see you all later, cool with that?" Joey asked, everyone nodded as Joey left. "Hey Joey!" Yugi cried suddenly, "what is it?" Joey asked turning around.

"How are you going to get home?" Yugi asked, Joey shrugged. "I'll call a taxi," he said, just than Mokuba hit Seto in the ribs lightly. Seto glared at him, "take him home," Mokuba said quietly as Seto sighed. "Hey mutt, need a ride?" Seto asked standing up, "why? So you could make insults of me?" Joey asked annoyed. Seto shook his head, "so you won't have to spend money," he replied as Joey looked at him surprised.

Joey sighed, "all right. But what about Mokuba?" He asked, "I'll stay here and Yugi's grandfather could take me home," Mokuba replied. Seto nodded, "let's go puppy," he said as the two boys left the group. "I just hope they don't fight," Yugi said worriedly, "don't worry, they won't," Bakura said as everyone nodded together.

TBC....

Me: here yea go!

Yami: good ain't it?

Mokuba: well, we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Me: did you know that Inuyasha is releasing two of the films this year?

Yami: one is gonna be in September but we aren't really sure about the date

me: it said on the 7th it will hit the big screen, we aren't sure though!

Tristan: review and update

me: the 2nd inuyasha movie might come out at the end of the year on dvd

Yami: once again, we aren't sure though!

me: see yea!


	5. The Unexpected

chapter 5- The Unexpected

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Here yea go puppy," Seto said as they were in front of an apartment building. "Will you stop calling me a damn dog?" Joey asked annoyed, "hmm, no," Seto said smirking. Joey sighed, "I can't believe you," he said, "I can't believe you either," Seto said snickering. "Wanna come up?" Joey asked looking down, "what for?" Seto asked. Joey shrugged, "just to see the place," Joey replied. Seto sighed, "I don't see why not," he said as he got out the car to walk with Joey.

Joey opened the apartment door slowly not to disturb anything if Serenity is asleep or not before she goes to the field trip, "eh, where's your sis?" Seto asked looking around. "Serenity? I got you something!" Joey called out, just than a good looking girl came out from the living room. "What did you get me big brother?" Serenity asked smiling, "this neckace with a black cross," Joey replied as he put it around his sister.

"Thank you!" Serenity cried happily as she hugged him, just than she saw Seto standing beside Joey, "hey, aren't you that guy who runs the big company?" Serenity asked. Seto nodded, "my name is Seto Kaiba," Seto said, "nice to meet yea. I was hoping to meet Mokuba so we could be friends," Serenity replied. Seto stared at Joey who smirked, "I don't know. His kinda busy in the company helping me with my stuff," he replied.

Serenity pouted, "fine. Be that way," she said as she stormed off. Joey shook his head, "why'd you have to tell her that?" He asked. "What? Mokuba really doesn't have the time," Seto replied, "hey sis! Where are you gonna meet the bus?" Joey asked. "At the school," Serenity replied, "want me to drive you there?" Joey asked. Serenity shook her head, "no. Miranda's mom is gonna pick me up in two hours," Serenity replied.

Joey nodded, "wanna see my room Kaiba?" He asked. Seto shrugged, "where is it?" He asked as he followed Joey. "This is your room?" Seto asked as he was eyeing everything that was on the floor, the bed, the drawers... Joey laughed nervously, "I wasn't expecting company today," he said as Seto looked at him surprised. "Than why did you brought me in?" He asked, Joey shrugged. "Big brother! I'm going now!" Serenity called to him.

"Now?! It's been only an hour!" Joey cried, "yea, but we want to get together, you know?" Serenity replied smiling. Joey sighed, "all right. Have fun sis," Joey replied as he kissed Serenity's cheek. "Bye Kaiba, bye big brother," Serenity said as she left to go and see her friend, "guess it's just you and me puppy," Seto said smiling at him. Why is he looking at me like that? Joey thought as he looked away quickly, "I guess so Kaiba," he said as Seto nodded.

TBC...

Me: if you don't like gay stories, than i expect you don't read them at all!!!

Yami: guess somebody hated it huh?

me: my other stories... i have two people who said who hated the gay stories

Yami: i know, you are bi anyway

me: yea, i have straight pairings on some stories you know

Seto: that's kinda good

Serenity: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Mokuba: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	6. Tell Me About Yourself

chapter 6- Tell Me about Yourself

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"So Kaiba, want anything to drink?" Joey asked as he went to the kitchen while Kaiba sat on the couch in front of the television, "do you have any tea perhaps?" He asked. "Yea, hold up a sec.," Joey said as he got out the tea. Seto looked around the apartment and saw some pictures of Joey's sister holding onto him as well as some other photos that only had her in it. Seto frowned as he didn't saw any photos of his parents, "here's your tea Kaiba," Joey said as he went in the living room. (A/N: does he have one)?

Seto nodded, "thanks puppy," he said as he and Joey sat down on the couch. "Why are you like this Kaiba?" Joey asked suddenly, "I beg your pardon?" Seto asked looking at him. "Why are you so mean to me and my friends? All we want is to be your friend, that's all," Joey said. Seto sighed, "it's really none of your business mutt," he said as Joey glared at him. "Come on, why won't you tell me?" He asked, should I really tell him? The dance isn't even near yet, it's still far away from now, Seto thought worriedly.

"Kaiba?" Joey asked shaking him a little, Seto shook his head. "I just want to defeat Yugi and reclaim my title as World Champion," Seto explained. Joey smirked, "that's not it," he said as Seto glared at him. "I'll answer your question while you'll answer mine, got it?" Seto asked as Joey nodded, "why don't you have any photos of your parents? All I see is that you have your sister in almost each one," Seto said quietly. Joey sighed, "nobody knew about that only me and my sister who visits once per week," he said.

"Once per week? Why is she here than?" Seto asked surprised, "my mom gave her permission cause she didn't have school for a month or so," Joey explained. "What about the field trip?" Seto asked, "it's if the class wanted to go to and if she wants to go also so she came here to go to the field trip," Joey explained as Seto nodded. "Hey! That's too many questions already!" Joey cried as Seto smirked, "all right. My last one, no parents in the photos, why?" Seto asked.

"My mother divorced my father cause he was too drunk," Joey began, "too drunk? Don't tell me he hit you!" Seto cried worriedly. Joey nodded, "but that was after my mother left with my sister. My father hit me till I was fourteen, I was only seven when my parents got divorced," Joey explained. Seto gasped, "seven years of beating. I'm so sorry puppy," he said sadly as Joey shook his head. "Not your fault Kaiba, I dealt with it till I was fourteen and when I met Yugi and TeA," he said smiling.

"What about that other jerk?" Seto asked, Joey smirked. "You mean Tristan? He never knew about it till now," Joey said. Seto looked at him sadly, "why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "Why should I? You might make fun of me or something," Joey said angrily. "Puppy, I would never make fun of you if somebody did hit you," he said. Joey growled, "will you stop making the dog insults?! I guess that's why my father always called me a whore till I moved out," Joey said angrily.

"Your not a whore Wheeler," Seto said quietly, "what do you know about it? Why won't you just get out and leave me alone?" Joey asked angrily. "Wheeler...." Seto began, "GET OUT!" Joey yelled angrily as Seto winced at the tone of his voice. "Fine, but if you need me you know where I am," Seto said as he put his number on a piece of paper on the table. "See you around," he said leaving Joey all by himself in his apartment.

Joey began to cry softly as soon as he heard the door slammed, what have I done? He thought unhappily as he layed down on the couch. Outside the door, Seto was thinking the same thing as Jeoy was. What can I do to make him feel any better? Even though I don't like him much nor love him, it's sad to see the dog crying cause of his father just like my stepfather did to me, Seto thought unhappily as he went back to his car to go home.

TBC...

Me: here yea go!

Yami: it was so sad

tristan: how could you?!

me: what? it's fics tris....

seto: i'll make everything right again

joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

serenity: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	7. School

chapter 7- School

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter....

Joey sighed as he went to school the next day, of course he had to see Kaiba during the school day, he had no choice. "Hey Joey! Over here!" Yugi called to him as Joey saw Yugi and the gang in the classroom, "you and Kaiba didn't fought after you guys left, did you?" Tristan asked. Joey shook his head, "no. He had to leave early anyway," Joey explained. Tristan nodded, "come to think of it, where is he?" Yugi asked looking around.

"Who cares about him! Let's talk about duel monsters," Joey said smiling. Just than the door opened and everyone looked to see Seto Kaiba standing in the doorway looking at Joey, Joey gasped as he saw Seto's eyes that looked like he had been crying last night and didn't get any sleep at all. "Oh man, looks like Kaiba had a rough night about something," Duke said as Seto went towards his desk to sit down.

Joey went towards Seto which shocked everyone around him, "hey Kaiba? Are you ok?" Joey asked worriedly. "Why should it bother you mutt? Your the one who threw me out off your apartment yesterday, so it probably doesn't matter to you," Seto said quietly. Joey sighed as he put his hand on Seto's shoulder, "I'm so sorry Kaiba," he said quietly as Seto sighed and put his hand to hold it.

Joey gasped as he felt Kaiba's hand touching his hand on his shoulder, "why? Why does your father hit you?" Seto asked unhappily. "His not with me anymore Kaiba, why won't we talk later? Everyone is looking at us," Joey said as Seto looked up and saw that everyone was awtching the two. "Don't want my reputation to be ruined, eh puppy?" Seto asked smirking, "what reputation?! You don't have one!" Joey cried angrily as he took off his hand off of Seto's shoulder.

Seto smirked, "why won't you go to your pathetic friends? I know you wanted to stay here with me cause I'm your master and all..." he began, "MASTER?! WHY I OUTTA..." Joey screamed as he saw the teacher coming in. "What is going on here? I could here shouting all the way from the hallway," the teacher said staring at Joey and Kaiba. "It's nothing really Mr. Barton," Yugi said to him. (A/N: Mr. Barton is my global academy teacher at school! If you have him, don't say anything! His gonna be in this story more now, helping out Yugi and the gang. Hey, at least it's a teacher helping out for once. lol).

Mr. Barton sighed as he looked at Joey and Kaiba, "don't you think it's immature for you two to be fighting all the time? Seems to me that you two kind of like each other more than friends cause of the teasing," he said. "Your joking Mr. Barton!" Seto cried angrily, "yea! I would never fall in love with a stuck up bitch who's annoying!" Joey cried. Mr. Barton smirked, "all right. But be careful what you wish for," he said returning to his attendance.

Joey shook his head as he went back to his friends, "what was that all about?" Tristan asked surprised. "Yea man, first you were nice to Kaiba than the next you were all mad," Yugi said. Joey shrugged, "I change directions," he said as everyone laughed. Mr. Barton looked at Kaiba who was staring at Joey behind his back, everything, everything you do Kaiba, I will be stalking! He thought angrily.

"Hey Joey! Are you coming over?!" Tristan asked, "a sleepover?" Joey guessed. Tristan nodded, "yea, we never had a sleepover till now," he replied. "Hey! What about me?" Anzu asked angrily, "or me," Shizuka said angrily. (A/N: i luv the japanese names of the girls, though the guys i dunno). "All right! You two are cmoing!" Tristan cried with a groaned, everyone laughed at Tristan who was grumbling about something about girls.

Just than the bell rang for class, "class! Please be seated," Mr. Barton said. Everyone sat down as Shizuka and Joey sat down next to each other, Seto looked at them both and smiled privatley to himself.

TBC...

me: yea, kinda crappy ain't it?

Joey: did you know that Kaiba had a gun pointing at him?

me: that episode where Pegasus's guards were coming after him in Duelist King where he was fixing his duel disk

Yami: yea! all of the guards had guns but US banned it out from the scene!

me: that's why it was kinda weird how those two guys were pointing directly at Kaiba when they entered the room

mokie: anywayz, we'll be onto the next chapter soon

seto: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	8. Mr Barton's Help

Chapter 8- Mr. Barton's Help

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter....

The class ended as the bell rang to go home for the day, "man! Two hours in the same class to take a test! That was a drag!" Joey said sighing as he leaned into his chair, "come on Joey. It wasn't that bad, besides, school is just starting. They just want to see if we are good in this class," Yugi said as the gang nodded. "That test was the easiest test I've ever taken," Seto said suddenly, "who asked you?" Joey asked angrily.

"Perhaps certain puppy dogs aren't allowed in the school mutt," Seto said smirking as he left the class. "I hate him!" Joey cried angrily, "Joey?" Mr. Barton asked as Joey looked at him. "May I speak with Yugi and the others?" Mr. Barton asked, "uh, what for?" Joey asked surprised as Yugi looked surprised. "Just for a few minutes Joey, it will be just be quick," Mr. Barton replied as Joey nodded and left the classroom.

"What is it that you want to talk to us Mr. Barton?" Bakura asked, "I was hoping if one of you can date Kaiba," Mr. Barton said as everyone shrieked. "Date Kaiba?! Why?" Shizuka asked surprised, "cause Kaiba luvs Joey," Mr. Barton replied as everyone gasped. Bakura sighed, "now everything makes senses. Ever since Duelist Kingdom he had been teasing Joey a lot than Yugi," he said as Yugi glared at him angrily.

"Perhaps someone should just grab Kaiba and kiss him in front of Joey," Anzu said smirking. "That's one of the things I was gonna tell you, if you kiss Kaiba in front of Joey, than perhaps they will admit to each other before the dance," Mr. Barton said. "But what happens if it doesn't work out?" Tristan asked, "yea. It might back fire or something," Duke replied. Mr. Barton shook his head, "no. Kaiba is a stubborn fool and would do anything to seduce Joey as possible," he said.

Ryou smirked, "I've went inside the boys bathroom once and found Kaiba touching himself in front of the mirror," he said as everyone gasped. "What? Was he naked?" Tristan asked as Duke punched him in the arm, Ryou shook his head. Anzu shivered, "now everytime I look at Kaiba, I'm gonna imagine that," she said as everyone laughed. "Oh! What about I date Kaiba? His probably bi anyway," Shizuka said suddenly.

"But Shizuka, do you even like Kaiba?" Yami asked, Shizuka nodded. "I know he has a soft side cause of his little brother Mokuba, but I do have a crush on him just a little bit," she said. "But Shizuka! As soon as Joey finds out you have to go and let him go to let your brother have him though," Yugi replied. Shizuka nodded, "I know. But I'm up for the challenge!" She said smiling.

"All right than! Shizuka, go and try to find Kaiba and tell him that you want to date him. I for once am going to stalk your brother along with Kaiba when you finish the date," Mr. Barton said. Shizuka nodded, "should I call you than?" She said as Mr. Barton nodded and gave her his number. "Hey guys! What's taking so long?!" Joey called out to them as he peeked inside the classroom, "uh, we are coming big brother!" Shizuka called to him.

Joey nodded as he closed the door, "well, we better get going," Yugi said. Mr Barton nodded, "yup. See yea," Tristan said as the gang left to go and see Joey.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yami: wow! can't wait to find out what happens!

tristan: that was weird, getting help from a teacher

me: it's a change

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

shizuka: review and update!!!


	9. Looking For Kaiba

Chapter 9- Looking For Kaiba

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Tell me why we have to look for Kaiba after school without Joey?" Tristan asked unhappily, "so we can put him and my brother together Tristan! Don't you want what's best for Joey?" Shizuka asked. Tristan frowned, "not if it's sleeping with the enemy," Tristan replied, "come on Tristan! Have a little faith!" Anzu said. "Than tell me this, how the hell are we gonna find Kaiba in the town of Domino?!" Tristan asked angrily.

"That's easy Tristan, we'll look for him in KaibaCorp.," Yugi said smiling. "KaibaCorp? Do you really think we can go see him though?" Duke asked, "if we can hurry and try, perhaps," Yugi said nodding. "Why do I have to come along anyway? It's not like I know the guy or something," Tristan said angrily, "that's because we have to get someone to date Kaiba," Yami replied.

"No way I'm dating Kaiba! I already have Duke for that!" Tristan cried hugging him tightly, Yami sighed. "Why won't I do it? It's only a thing to help Kaiba and Joey to be together anyway," Ryou said with a shrug. Bakura frowned, "but what happens if you go up to the next level in your "fake" relationship?" Bakura asked. Ryou sighed, "than I have to stop him and tell him what's going on," he said as everyone nodded.

"Hey! I thought I was dating Kaiba!" Shizuka cried surprised, "sorry Shizuka. Kaiba might not be bi though," Yugi replied as Shizuka pouted. Arriving in KaibaCorp., "wow, how come there's a large newscast here?" Yami asked surprised. "Where's Mr. Kaiba?!" A newscaster asked, "his in his office in KaibaLand! He is very busy at this moment," Roland said worriedly.

"Looks like we ran out off ideas guys. We can't go to KaibaLand cause we don't have any tickets at all," Tristan said smiling. "Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" A voice asked suddenly, everyone looked to see Mokuba standing in front of them. "Oh, we just came by to see Kaiba," Yugi replied, "really? His in KaibaLand," Mokuba replied. "We know that, we can't enter it without tickets," Tristan said angrily.

"Why do you want to talk to him anyway?" Mokuba asked surprised, "it seems that your brother is gay and wants to be Joey's boyfriend," Anzu explained. Mokuba nodded, "I already knew that," he said. "How?" Duke asked, "hey, I sleep with the guy in the same house everyday Duke. What do you think he says in his sleep?" Mokuba asked as everyone smirked at that idea.

"So, can you permit us to go inside KaibaLand to see Kaiba?" Yugi asked, Mokuba nodded. "Yea, let's go," Mokuba said smiling as the gang went to look for Kaiba in KaibaLand instead.

tbc....

me: here yea go!

yami: looking for kaiba ain't gonna be easy

me: yup! we'll find out next chapter!

tristan: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

mokuba: review and update!!!


	10. KaibaLand

Chapter 10- KaibaLand

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"This is KaibaLand?!" Tristan asked shocked as the gang was in KaibaLand, "yup! Check out the rides and the arcade games!" Mokuba cried as he led the gang to the arcade arena. "Crap! I wish Joey was here," Shizuka said as everyone stared at her, "what? It's not like I say anything bad all the time," Shizuka said with a shrug. "Hey Yugi! Over here!" A voice cried as everyone turned around and saw a girl coming towards them.

"Uh, do I know you?" Yugi asked as Yami came out from the millennium puzzle, "don't you remember me?" The girl asked as she was wearing a pink shirt, light blue skirt, and a pair of glasses. (A/N: she was in today's episode! Guess who)! The girl smirked as everyone was still confused including Mokuba, "I'll give you a hint than," the girl said as she took out a card. Yugi gasped, "it's the Tie of Friendship card!" He cried surprised.

"No way! Rebecca?!" Tristan asked shocked, "your that brat!" Anzu cried as everyone stared at her surprised. "Something's different though," Yugi said looking at her, "uh guys? Who is she?" Shizuka asked as Duke nodded. "Oh! She's the girl that I met when we came back from Duelist Kingdom! She challenged me into a duel cause she thought grandpa stole her blue-eyes," Yugi began.

"Yea, but I would have lost but Yugi forefit and he would have still won by using his Soul Release," Rebecca replied. "That's when he gave you his card, right?" Duke guessed as Rebecca nodded, "what brings you here Rebecca?" Yami asked as Rebecca looked shocked as she saw two Yugi's. "Weird ain't it?" Tristan asked as Rebecca nodded, "your dressed up, how come?" Mokuba asked.

"I go to an university school which means that I study there," Rebecca explained as everyone was impressed. "Hey guys! We are here to find Kaiba, remember?" Anzu asked as everyone nodded, "how come?" Rebecca asked. "We think that Kaiba and Joey should be together," Shizuka explained, "you mean they are gay?! But how do you know if they are?" Rebecca asked.

Yugi smirked, "if you were in Domino High, you would know," he said as Rebecca stared at him. "Oh well! At least I have a boyfriend who protects me all the time!" Rebecca cried hugging him tightly, "excuse me?" Anzu asked shocked. In Seto's office, "sir? Is something the matter?" Roland asked as his security came in the room. "Why is Yugi and the group here?" Seto asked angrily, "everyone is invited, that's what you said sir," Roland said looking down.

Seto groaned but than looked at the monitor again, "looks like the puppy isn't with them today," he said. "Excuse me?" Roland asked surprised, "it's nothing Roland. I guess I have to deal with them later," Seto said unhappily as Roland nodded and left. "What do you want to do first?" Mokuba asked, "go on the rides!" Duke cried as everyone agreed to his idea.

"Uh, I don't think that I'm tall enough," Rebecca said unhappily. "I can stay with you Rebecca, I can't go on anyway," Mokuba said with a shrug. "Oh, all right," Rebecca said unhappily, "all right! Let's go to the rides!" Tristan cried excitedly as the gang went on the rides.

tbc...

me: sorry for the long update!

tristan: took you long enough

me: hey! i was busy, you know?

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

yugi: review and update!!!


	11. The Kiss

Chapter 11- The Kiss

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"That was so much fun!" Rebecca cried as they got off the fourth ride of the day, "ok Rebecca. You can't be all hyper for just the fourth ride," Tristan said with a sigh. "Hey guys? Where's Yami?" Yugi asked looking around, "wasn't he with us after we got off the ride?" Anzu asked surprised. Yugi shrugged, "perhaps his looking for Kaiba," Yugi suggested as the group nodded in agreement.

Yami's POV: "oh great! I just went to look for a bathroom and I got lost!" I cried unhappily as I looked around. "Yugi?!" I called out but he couldn't hear me through the crowd of people walking by, just than I heard someone smirked behind me. I turned around and found Seto Kaiba, "what is it that you want?" I asked angrily. "Why are you alone and without your group of friends?" Seto asked smirking.

"It's really none of your business Kaiba," I replied coldly. "Oh? I can make it my business if we duel," Seto said showing his deck at me. I rolled my eyes, "how many times did I defeated you?" I asked. Seto growled, "at least I won once in Duelist Kingdom!" He cried angrily. "You cheated! You know perfectly well that I would have won if you didn't stand up in the edge!" I cried angrily.

"That's not what the papers say," Seto said laughing evilly. I growled as I went towards him as I got my fists ready to punched him, "what did you say to the papers?" I asked angrily. "Nothing really, different kind of duel, you know?" Seto asked as I looked at him angrily. "I can't believe you!" I cried as I grabbed his shirt and his face was now towards mine, Seto smirked. "Good thing I don't have my bodyguards, eh Yugi?" He asked as he looked around and saw that people were staring at us.

Normal POV: Yami stared at him than looked around, hey! I have an idea! He thought smirking as he looked at Seto who was still at his face. He than put his hands on Seto's cheeks which Seto's eyes were wide-eyed by now, "what are you doing Yugi?" He asked shocked. Yami went up and kissed him passionatley in front of millions of people! Just than cameras began flicking through the crowd as Seto struggle to get free.

Seto spit to the ground as he stared disgustingly at Yami, "how could you?!" He asked angrily as Yugi and the others were nearby. "What's going on?" Shizuka asked surprised, "Kaiba and Yugi just kissed!" A person told them. Everyone gasped, "I thought this was our plan, isn't it?" Anzu asked quietly. "What plan?" Mokuba asked shocked along with Rebecca.

"It's nothing Mokuba," Yugi said quickly. "But if this is gonna be in the news and Joey finds it, wouldn't he be mad at Yami and Yugi?" Tristan asked quietly, "yea. But for now, why won't we watch this?" Duke asked smirking as news reporters were already in KaibaLand.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yami: next chappie might be shocking

tristan: for joey you mean

me: don't give the details man!

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

mokuba: review and update!!!


	12. The News

Chapter 12- The News

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Joey sighed as he was in his apartment talking with Mai, "is everything ok Joey?" Mai asked as Joey looked at her. "I guess, but I was feeling lonely since Shizuka is with Yugi and the others," Joey said unhappily. "That's why you called me in to speak with you," Mai said as Joey nodded, "let's watch some television!" Mai cried as Joey smirked and turned on the TV.

"Mr. Kaiba! Is it really true?" A reporter asked surprised, "no! I love another and not Yugi!" Seto cried angrily. "But you two are cute together! You should be a couple," a reporter said as Yami smirked and Seto made a face. "What the hell is going on?!" Joey cried surprised as Mai blinked, "I didn't know Kaiba and Yugi were gay," she said as Joey looked at her.

Just than a small picture came up on the screen which looked like a small video, Joey watched in horror as he watched Seto and Yami kissed in front of dozens of people. Unknown to Joey, Seto's eyes were filled with anger, hatred and unhappiness as he struggled to get free. Joey's hands were in a fist filled with anger, "something the matter Jo?" Mai asked worriedly.

"Your coming with me?" Joey asked looking at her, "where?" Mai asked surprised as she looked at Joey. "Going to KaibaLand, where else? I have a score to settle with Kaiba and Yami," Joey said angrily, "I thought that was Yugi he kissed," Mai said confused. "Uh, it's a long story Mai. But are you still coming with me?" Joey asked as Mai sighed and nodded.

"Big brother!" A voice cried suddenly as the door opened in Joey's apartment, Joey looked and saw Anzu and Shizuka. "I thought you two were with Yugi and the others in KaibaLand," Joey said. Shizuka shook her head, "after we went to KaibaCorp. me and Anzu decided to go to her place," Shizuka explained as Anzu nodded.

"Didn't you heard?" Mai asked, "heard what?" Anzu asked as she faked a surprised face. "Kaiba and Yugi kissed," Joey said angrily as Shizuka knew that Mai doesn't know it was Yami who kissed Kaiba. "Why are you so mad Joey? Seems to me that your jealous," Anzu said smirking as Joey growled, "I am not jealous! I'm gonna kick his ass for kissing Yugi in the first place!" He cried angrily.

Anzu sighed, "you'll get in trouble," she said as Joey looked at her. "Trouble is my middle name," he said as the girls smirked at him, "well, are we going or not?" Joey asked as the girls nodded. "Let's go!" Joey cried as he and Mai left the apartment leaving Anzu and Shizuka behind, "guess it realy did work," Shizuka said smiling as Anzu nodded at her.

tbc...

me: short chappie, ain't it?

seto: it is the next chapter anyway

me: i hate my global academy shirt

joey: grey? education academy shirt's are better cause it's blue

me: plus it's my fav. damn!

mokuba: lol, anywayz, we'll be onto the next chapter soon

shizuka: review and update!!!


	13. Arguing

Chapter 13- Arguing

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Joey strode over to KaibaLand and saw that the news were all over there reporting about the kiss Yugi and Seto just shared, "why won't you calm down Jou?" Mai asked him as he was walking roughly. "Hell no! I want to know why Kaiba kissed my own best friend since Yugi had Yami!" Joey cried angrily, "what are you talking about?" Mai asked confused.

"Oh, you don't know about Yami, do you? I'll tell you later. For now, I have a score to settle with Kaiba!" Joey said angrily. In Seto's place, "can't we see the kiss one more time?" A reporter asked. "I did not kiss him!" Seto cried angrily as Yami smirked at him, "but do they believe you though?" He asked as Seto glared at him.

"Hold it right there!" A voice cried angrily, everyone looked and saw Joey and the girls standing near them. "Puppy?" Seto asked surprised, "I heard everything and I saw everything on TV! So don't give me funny ideas," Joey said as Seto stared at him. "No! You had it all wrong!" Seto cried, "wrong about loving you and beliving I would stay with you forever?" Joey asked.

"This isn't going too well," Shizuka said slowly as Anzu nodded. "Calm down Joey, perhaps you should listen to him," Yami said as Joey stared at him. "Why should I listen if your the one who kissed him?" He asked angrily as Yami stared at the ground, "Joey! This isn't supposed to happen!" Tristan cried angrily as everyone stared at him.

"How was it gonna happen huh Tris? That you got Yami somehow to kiss Kaiba and try to make me jealous to go back to him?" Joey guessed as Tristan looked at everyone.Yugi sighed as he looked at Joey, "that was our plan," he said as everyone gasped except Joey who was getting ready to punched someone.

"This was just a scheme!" a reporter cried surprised, "this is wonderful news!" Another reporter cried as Joey growled. "Can't we go somewhere private?" Joey snapped looking around, Seto sighed and nodded. "Let's go," Seto said as Yugi and the other's nodded and began to follow him. "Can we come Mr. Kaiba?!" A reporter asked as Roland the security guards pushed them away from them.

"What the hell is going on?!" Joey asked angrily as they entered the office, "that's what I would like to know," Seto replied looking at Yugi and the gang. "Why won't I tell them?" A voice asked as everyone looked to see who it was, "Mr. Barton! What are you doing here?!" Anzu cried surprised. "I suppose to be spying, remember?" Mr. Barton asked as he came inside.

"Now I'm totally confused! Was this a plan to get out to the media?" Seto asked angrily, everyone nodded except Joey. "So, who's gonna tell what's going on?" Joey asked looking around, "who the hell are you?" Seto asked looking at Mr. Barton. "I'm gonna tell that soon enough as soon as you listen to me," he said as everyone became quiet so he could tell.

tbc...

me: how was it?

yami: soon they will be together

yugi: just wait for awhile

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

joey: review and update!!!


	14. Telling

Chapter 14- Telling

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"We decided to go and look for Kaiba here and one of us should date him to make you jealous," Mr. Barton began as Joey was staring at him while Seto was growling. "For once, you thought wrong! Now my company is gonna be in more trouble than Doom was here! It's all your guys fault!" Seto cried as he pointed to each one of them.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I didn't even know they were planning this!" Joey cried as Mai nodded, "leave Mai and Joey out of this Kaiba. They don't know," Shizuka said as Joey gasped and looked at his sister. "You knew all along! Why didn't you tell me?!" Joey asked angrily, "cause we wanted you and Kaiba to be together!" Shizuka cried angrily.

"Humph, it's not gonna work out," Seto said angrily. "Am I telling you what was gonna happen or what?" Mr. Barton asked angrily, everyone sighed and looked at him and nodded. "Anyways, we decided it should be one of the guys so we start looking for you in KaibaCorp. That's where we found Mokuba who said that you were in KaibaLand in your office," Mr. Barton said.

Everyone blinked as they looked at Mr. Barton, "but how did you know where? You weren't with us," Yugi said. "Oh, I was there somewhere you can't see me at all," Mr. Barton said smirking. "Mokuba, did you knew any of this?" Seto asked as Mokuba quickly shook his head, "no idea big brother," he replied. "But we didn't expect Yami to go and look for you and kissing him suddenly," Mr. Barton said as he finished telling it.

"I was going to go and look for the bathroom! I didn't know that I was gonna find Kaiba on the way, I just decided to kiss him cause our plan was to get him and Joey together," Yami said. "You thought wrong Yami, not in a million years I'm gonna be with that jerk," Joey said angrily, "heh, you can say that for yourself," Seto said angriliy.

"See? You two are a perfect couple cause you two always argue hiding your true emotions for each other!" Anzu cried as Joey sighed and left the group, "I'm gonna go after him," Shizuka said as she left them. "Why won't you all leave? I need some peace and quiet, except for you Mokuba. You can stay," Seto said as everyone looked at each other and sighed.

"We are so sorry Kaiba," Yugi said as Seto didn't answered him. The gang left the two Kaiba brother's alone as they all went down to the lobby.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yami: when are they gonna get together?

me: soon enough

tristan: augh! I can't handle this anymore!

seto: shut up

joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

mokuba: review and update!!!


	15. I'm In Love

Chapter 15- I'm In Love

notes: don't owe Yugioh! here's the next chapter...

"Seto? Are you all right?" Mokuba asked worriedly as he looked at him, "Mokuba, do you like Joey as a friend?" Seto asked as he looked at him. "As a friend? Of course! I want to be his friend but I'm not sure how you would react," Mokuba said as Seto sighed. "I have a confession to make," he said slowly as Mokuba blinked, "oh boy. What is it?" He asked unhappily as Seto stared at him.

"Your gonna be upset," Seto began as Mokuba still stared at him. "Just tell me," he said getting annoyed. "I'm in love with the mutt," Seto said slowly as Mokuba smirked, "what?" Seto asked annoyed as he looked at him. "Hehe, I knew all along! Your were acting strange since the mall accident and when you drop off Joey at his apartment," Mokuba said as Seto stared at him.

"You do realize that you could have told me?" Seto asked him, "ha! But I never knew about Yugi and the others plans though, I was gonna make my own scheme but they did it first," Mokuba said. "I should have known," Seto said as Mokuba smirked, "why won't you just tell Joey now? That way you and him can have a wonderful relationship before the dance," he said.

"His mad at me," Seto said quietly, "his mad cause you kissed Yami! Yami has Yugi you know," Mokuba said. "Where the heck are you getting this information?! Besides, I didn't kiss Yami! He kissed me!" Seto said angrily, "oh. I usually go to the Game Shop just to hang out with Yugi," Mokuba said as Seto shook his head.

"Want to come with me?" Mokuba asked suddenly, "where and what for?" Seto asked. "I need to go to the Game Shop to buy some new cards they just shipped in and while I'm there you can talk to Joey," Mokuba said, "you buy cards there? But what about KaibaCorp.?! You can buy cards here also," Seto pointed out as Mokuba nodded.

"Some of the cards I need is expensive here and somebody won't lower down the prices," Mokuba said staring at him. "I'll think about it," Seto said as he sighed, "yay! Come on, we don't want to waste anytime by any chance of Joey leaving the Game Shop," Mokuba said as he dragged his older brother out off the room.

tbc...

me: sorry for the long wait

yami: yea but we did told them that updates are slow

me: but not 3 days slow

tristan: but some authors takes a week but you guys are fast!!!

me: i want to make a new story but i have too much

tristan: about yugioh with beyblades?

me: shut up you!!!

seto: lol, nobody is gonna read that

me: they did when i put yugioh with inuyasha!!!

yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

joey: review and update please...


	16. Date with Me

chapter 16-Date Wtih Me

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Seto sighed as he looked at Mokuba in the limo, "I dunno how you got me into this Mokuba. His just gonna humiliate me in front of his friends and won't return the feelings that I want to hear," Seto said softly. "Seto! Don't worry about it! I'll help you big brother," Mokuba said smiling to him, Seto nodded to him as they reached the Game Shop.

Inside the Game Shop, "aw, come on gramps! Put it on my tab," Joey said as he begged grandpa so he could get the card he needed. "But your tab is full my friend," grandpa said as everyone smirked and Joey growled, just than the door opened and everyone looked to see who it was. "Kaiba?! What is he doing here?!" Yugi asked surprised, "what are you doing here Kaiba?!" Joey asked angrily.

"I can't see my fav. card shop in town?" Seto asked as Joey and Yugi stared at him, "last time you came here you teared up Yugi's grandpa's Blue-Eyes White Dragon card!" Joey said angrily. Seto nodded unhappily, "I regret what I did. But I'm a much better person now," Seto said as Joey rolled his eyes and the others looked shocked. "Why are you here anyway?" Tristan asked, "business," Mokuba replied.

"Oh? What kind of business?" Duke asked angrily, "I need to speak with Joey," Seto said as everyone was shocked to hear the CEO saying Joey's name instead of an insult. "I think we could trust Kaiba," Yugi said slowly as everyone stared at Yugi surprised, "you sure about it Yugi?" Tristan asked worriedly. Yugi nodded as Mokuba and the others left to go to the living room.

"Hey! Don't leave without me!" Joey cried surprised, "hold it puppy! I want to speak with you," Seto said as Joey looked surprised at Seto. "What is it than?" Joey asked angrily, "you do know there's a halloween dance coming up, don't you?" Seto asked as Joey nodded. "I know but I'm not going," Joey said slowly, "what?! How come?!" Seto asked shocked.

"Everyone has a date and I don't have one, I tried asking Mai but she doesn't like to go to school dances," Joey said unhappily. Seto sighed, "what if I ask you?" He asked as Joey's eyes widened. "Your joking, right? You always hated me," he said as Seto shook his head, "all those times that I've insulted you were hiding my true feelings," he said as Joey blushed.

"How about it puppy? Will you go out with me to the Halloween Dance in school?" Seto asked blushing as he waited for Joey's answer to become yes.

tbc...

me: two more chapters!!!

yami: almost halloween time again!!!

seto: time goes by fast huh?

yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

joey: review and update!!!


	17. My Answer

chapter 17- My Answer

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Joey smiled as he looked at Seto who was blushing madly, "I would love to go out with you," Joey said as Seto looked at him and smiled. Joey smiled to him as he kissed him deeply in the lips passionatley, "all right!" A voice cried as the two boys jumped and looked to see who was standing by the door. "Yugi! What are you guys doing here?!" Joey asked surprised, "watching," Yugi said smirking.

"Ha, ha! What else did you watch?!" Joey asked angrily as Tristan slapped him across the head, "hey! What was that for?!" Joey asked angrily. "Lucky man! You finally got to him, eh?" Duke asked smirking as Joey stared at him, "at least you got Tristan behind your back!" He cried as Duke blushed along with Tristan. "We are just really happy for you," Mokuba said smiling.

"Yea, never expected this soon," Yugi said smirking, "besides, at least I have my date to go to the Halloween Dance in school soon," Joey said excitedly. Seto blushed, "don't you think people will go over shock when they see us?" He asked as Joey shook his head. "Just stay calm and they won't even notice you," Ryou said smiling, "I'll be there anyway so I can pretend to be Kaiba's date if anyone asks," Serenity said smiling at Joey.

"Thanks sis, but I think this is for only Domino's students only," Joey said as Serenity pouted. "So Joey, do you still want this card?" Grandpa asked looking at him, "yea! Put it in Seto's tab!" Joey cried as Seto stared at him while everyone laughed. "Hey, it's only a Black Pendent magic card," Seto said staring at the card, "do you have it?" Joey asked.

Seto nodded, "I do owe a huge company puppy. Along having rare cards at my disposal," Seto said smiling. (A/N: is that how you spell that word)? "You still owe me by the way Joey," grandpa said as Joey stared at him, "fine. How much?" He asked looking at Seto who knew the look. "You owe me big time puppy," Seto said as Joey smiled.

"That would be thirty dollars," grandpa said as Seto gave him the money. (A/N: that's U.S. money, not japan money). "We have to go," Seto said suddenly, "oh, well, see you later than Kaiba!" Yugi said to him. "Are you coming or not puppy?" Seto asked, "huh? I can come?" Joey asked as Seto nodded along with Mokuba who was inside the limo already.

"All right! Serenity, let's go!" Joey cried as his sister followed him behind.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

seto: one more chapter, huh?

serenity: can't wait for more!

mokuba: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

yugi: short chapter wasn't it?

joey: review and update!!!


	18. Halloween Day

chapter 18- Halloween Day

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Mokuba! Slow down!" Seto cried angrily as Mokuba was going crazy all over the mansion, "but big brother! I need to put on my costume for tonight!" Mokuba cried jumping up and down. Seto sighed, "I should put some music on right now. Try your room for once!" Seto called out to him as Mokuba called to him ok. Seto went to his CD player and put in a CD that he had kept and didn't listen till now.

_Just being close to you doesn't make love happen_

_Even if I make a puzzle you can't solve it because you are slow_

_we came to the spring sea, wearing summer clothes_

_please cover me gently with your shirt_

Seto sighed as he listened to the song, I remembered playing this song when me and Joey went to our first date together in that restaurant. "Big brother! Aren't you ready yet?!" Mokuba called out, "just give me a few minutes Mokuba!" Seto called back to him as he rested.

_My heart won't let me say_

_"Please...Kiss me"_

_day dream.... my dream gets bigger_

_and disappears high in the sky_

"Big brother! Joey's here along with Serenity!" Mokuba called out as Seto sighed, "all right! I'll be there!" Seto called back as he turned off the CD player. (A/N: i'll continue the song cause it goes along with the chapter, i think). Joey and Serenity smirked as soon as they saw Seto in his costume, "what?! What's wrong with my costume?" Seto asked annoyed.

_Any girl can be happy_

_when they fall in love, they start shining_

_even if the tears start flowing, or my heart aches_

_if it's because of you, i won't be sad_

"Nothing really, but come on Seto! I thought you hated the Dark Magician," Mokuba said as Joey smirked along with Serenity. "Hey! At least I don't look like a vampire, ghost or princess," he said as he looked at each one of them. Serenity growled, "don't I look pretty though? I look excatly like Anastasia!" She said smiling.

_I want to have a secret, I want to feel guilty_

_though i know what happening to you, i pretend i don't_

_even if my heart races in fall, or i feel sad in winter,_

_I'll be ok if this precious love bears fruit_

Seto sighed, "let's get this over with. I dno't want Mokuba hyper active when I'm gone with Joey to the dance," he said as Joey blushed. "Hehe, you are gonna give me some candies when you come, won't you?" Mokuba asked, "if you don't have a lot when we go trick-or-treating right now Mokie," Seto said as Mokuba growled.

"Let's just go," Serenity said as she held Joey's hand. Everyone nodded as they left to go and trick-or-treat.

_I want to be certain of your heart_

_I believe in your faingers touching me_

_It's my first true love_

_which is why my cheeks are burning_

_when a girl is in love, she can become beautiful_

_she doesn't even need red lipstick_

_even if she can't sleep, all she does is dream_

_overflowing with feelings of love_

_any girl can be happy_

_if she is full of love, she can be invincible_

_even if tears start to flow, or her heart aches_

_if it's because of you, she'll become gentler_

tbc....

me: how do you like it so far?

seto: the song is called: Heart Won't Let Me Say, I Want To Be Certain Of Your Heart

yugi: it's from Oh! My Goddess opening song

me: i don't owe the lyrics by the way

yami: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

mokuba: review and update!!!

serenity: one more chapter!!!


	19. The Dance

chapter 19- The Dance

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the last and final chapter!!!

Seto smiled as he was holding Joey's hand as they went inside the school gym after they had trick-or-treating with Mokuba and Serenity. "I wonder where everyone is," Joey said looking around as he wore a black tuxedo, Seto shrugged. "I, for once don't care about them and I just want to be with you," Seto said kissing Joey's cheek while he blushed.

_We Were Strangers_

_Starting out On a Journey_

_never Dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_

"I love that song!" Joey cried suddenly, "wha...?" Seto asked confused. "Come on Seto! That song is from Anastsia, In the Beginning!" Joey cried as he dragged Seto to the dance floor. "Uh, puppy? I don't really know how to dance," Seto said quietly, Joey smirked. "Ah, come on dragon! I'll just teach you," Joey replied as Seto blushed at Joey's nickname for him.

_Now Here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with You_

"Hey look!" A voice cried pointing, "Yami! It's not polite too point!" The other voice cried. "Shut up Ryou! But do you see what I see?" The voice asked, "I see Seto and Joey dancing. But why do you care Bakura?" Ryou asked surprised. "Perhaps he has some evil plan for the night," Yami said smirking, "very funny Pharoh," Bakura said angrily.

_No One Told Me_

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected_

_What you did to my Heart_

"Are you tired puppy?" Seto asked as they were waltzing around the dance floor, "no. Are you?" Joey asked. Seto nodded, "must be from all the spinning," Joey said as Seto blushed. "Joey, I..." Seto didn't finished as Joey put a finger on his lips, they were beginning to kiss as they heard a crash. (A/N: i kinda got this scene from the anastasia movie).

"Are you dense Pharoh?! I would never expected you to think that I would break the relationship of Kaiba and Joey's!" Bakura cried angrily as Yami was sitting on the floor looking at an angry Bakura. "Bakura, calm down," Ryou said, "why should I calm down? I dunno know with you Ryou, but I have fun for one night," Bakura said as he stormed off out off the gym.

Seto blinked, "what was that all about?" He asked. "What's going on?!" Yugi's voice asked worriedly as they turned around to see Yugi, Tristan, Duke and Mai standing before them. "Yami, are you all right?" Yugi asked worriedly, Yami nodded as they went to sit in one of the tables. "Come on Seto, let's go and see what happened," Joey said as he dragged Seto to the tables.

tbc...

me: ok, i lied!

joey: you lied?!

me: yea, it's actually 2 more chapters not 1!

yugi: so one more chapter than?

me: yup!

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

ryou: review and update!!!


	20. Be With Me Forever

chapter 20- Be With Me Forever

notes: don't owe Yugioh! The last and final chapter! Here it is....

"I guess Bakura just flipped out, huh?" Joey said as he was sitting inside the car of Seto's who was driving them back to the mansion, "puppy? Can you stay over for tonight?" Seto asked him. "What for?" Joey asked, "just for a special occasion," Seto said smiling as Joey nodded. "What about Mokuba though?" Joey asked worriedly, "his with Shizuka, remember?" Seto replied as Joey nodded.

_When I lost Hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

"Here we are puppy," Seto said as the two boys were inside the living room. Joey looked around and saw a table with two candles, and two plates at each end. "So this is why you were bringing me here tonight," he said as Seto nodded and left to go to the kitchen. Joey sighed as he sat down onto the couch, I wish I can live here forever and ever, he thought as he closed his eyes.

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

"Puppy, don't sleep yet," a voice said as Joey opened his eyes and saw Seto standing in front of him. "Sorry Seto, I guess I'm tired that's all," he said, Seto nodded and saw one of his cooks bringing them dinner. "Come on," he said as the two went to the table to sit down, "what is for dinner anyway?" Joey asked as Seto smiled. "Open it," he said as Joey took off the lid from his plate and gasped.

_Life is a road_

_Now and Forever_

_Wonderful Journey_

"Are you really asking me...?" Joey asked as he picked up the ring, "actually, it's just a promise ring puppy. But I might soon," Seto said smiling as Joey went towards Seto and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much!" Joey cried as Seto looked at him surprised, "I was hoping that you can stay here and sleep with me tonight," he said smiling. Joey nodded, "I will!!! Seto, why do you look surprised?" He asked suddenly.

_I'll be there_

_when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

"It's nothing puppy," Seto said shaking his head, "come on! Let's go," Joey said grabbing his hand as Seto turned off the candles. The two boys ran inside Seto's room, "good night dragon," Joey said closing his eyes. "Good night puppy," Seto said smiling as the two boys went to sleep.

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with You_

THE END!!!!

Me: weird chapter and story, huh?

yami: wasn't your best one, eh?

me: no!!! FIELD TRIP ON TUESDAY!!!!!!!

Yami: you don't have to tell everyone!

me: hehe, i'll be gone all day till 3 in the afternoon!

yugi: your too excited even though it's about civil war

me: at least it would get out off school though!

seto: we'll be onto the next story soon enough

joey: review and update!!!


End file.
